


happy birthday, tom riddle

by powerpuff



Series: happy birthday, tom riddle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerpuff/pseuds/powerpuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives a gift and makes a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday, tom riddle

The other boy was there again, sitting alone on the cold bench. He paid no attention to the snow that was falling around him, but Harry knew he must have been cold. The white puffs of breath and the subtle trembling were obvious signs.

Harry first noticed the boy at the park a week ago, when he was trudging home from school. The boy was always alone, and he was never dressed warm enough for the winter weather. His dark hair and drab clothing stuck out, a sharp contrast to the surrounding snow. He was silently staring up at the sky.

Harry fingered the scarf he filched from Dudley's overstuffed closet again. Dudley had more than enough winter clothing (if he could even feel the cold underneath all that fat). Surely his cousin wouldn't miss a single item, let alone a thick grey scarf.

Making up his mind, Harry walked toward the other boy. His first step into the snow off the road made a  _crunch_ , drawing attention from the park's sole occupant. His dark eyes immediately locked onto Harry's own eyes, and Harry gulped. There was something fiercely intense in the other boy's eyes, something loathing and cold.

They seemed lonely.

The other boy spoke up first. "What do you want?"

"Um." Harry stammered. "I--I noticed you sit here in the snow everyday and th--thought you might get cold."

Those dark eyes told him to get on with it, even though their owner said nothing. Harry tightened his grip on the scarf for a moment before thrusting it forward, nearly hitting the other boy's chest.

"H--here. Take it." He waited for the boy to touch the scarf before letting go. "It's a scarf. For your neck." Harry received a sneer for his comment, but for some reason it didn't hurt his feelings. 

"I know what a scarf is." The boy gave a look at Harry, calculating and sly, and wrapped the scarf around his neck. He gave no thanks.

Harry hesitated for a moment before saying, "My name's Harry. What's yours?"

"Tom. Tom Riddle."

Later, when Tom--the boy, Harry's new friend--had to go, Harry had a large smile on his face. He didn't know much about Tom, but he did know that Tom would be around for a while. Tom also didn't mind some company during his daily sit at the park. Tom promised to give Harry something in return with an odd smile on his face (though that was after Harry had explained Dudley's game of Harry Hunting, strangely enough).

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [tumblr](http://t-m-riddle.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
